The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to flow control assemblies for modulating the flow of cooling fluids to components of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines include a turbine having multiple blades attached to a central rotor. Hot combustion gases from a set of combustors flow through these blades, inducing the rotor to rotate. Minimizing the quantity of gas bypassing the blades enhances energy transfer from the gas flow to the turbine rotor. Therefore, a turbine shroud may be disposed inside a turbine casing to reduce the distance between turbine blade tips and the casing. Under elevated temperatures of operation, gas turbine engine components, in particular rotating components in the gas path and their shrouds, may experience wear and tear. These components may be cooled by the flow of cooling fluids in and around the components. However, in order to increase the operating efficiency of the engine, the engine is generally well-sealed to prevent leakage of the hot gases out of the engine. Accordingly, routing cooling fluids to the hot parts of the engine is complex.